A Love Meant For Idiots
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Iwasawa is just sitting on the school roofs railing, When Hinata comes and starts talking to her. A Iwasawa/ Hinata Fan Fic.


Iwasawa was sitting on the railing of the school with her guitar. It was high, probably 20 stories. She overlooked the setting sun. She just watched the NPC's go about a daily life.

'How subtle.. Sometimes I wish I could join them... Well, until I realize there is no going back..' she thought.

"Hey! Iwasawa! Mind if I join you?" Hinata called from some 100 feet away.

"Huh? Oh sure... Come on." she said

Hinata sat on the railing. He dangled his feet and smiled a bit

"Hey.. Aren't you scared?" he asked.

Iwasawa looked at him, confused.

"Scared of what?"

"Falling."

"Oh... no. I'm not scared. Probably because I know that if I fall, I will just get back up again. It may hurt yes, but it will be quick. It will almost be like I'm out cold for a few minutes. I'm not scared." she said.

"Oh... Hey, if it isn't much, could you maybe play me a song?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, sure." Iwasawa began to think of a song. If it could be anything, then she knew exactly.

She began with a slow guitar solo, before singing. It slowly got faster and it stayed at that pace until she sang when it slowed.

"These times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
>Of learning how and when we'll die, but we cant listen<br>I wish to god I'd known that I, I didnt stand a chance  
>Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance<p>

You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<p>

So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed  
>Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted<br>You arent alone just know that I, cant save our hearts tonight"

Iwasawa began to play a guitar solo. It was after a while that she began singing again.

"You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<br>And face today  
>You're not alone<p>

You're not alone  
>We'll brave this storm<br>And face today  
>You're not alone"<p>

She finished. It was simple. She turned to Hinata. He had been smiling.

"What?" she said, she had playful tone and was smiling.

"Nothing. Oh nothing." He said.

"You want to say something? Come on, tell me." she said, leaning toward her left, where Hinata was only less than a foot away.

"Fine! I will! But it requires you to sing again." he said, still smiling.

Iwasawa began to laugh.

"Oh really now? After I already sang to you, you decide that I have to sing again? Wow, no wonder your still single!" She said as she looked down to her guitar.

"Hey!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh whatever. I'm joking. What song?" she asked.

"Whatever you want... Well, how about more playful this time? Less serious? Doesn't have to do the full song if you don't want to." he said

Iwasawa rolled her eyes. Hinata was so stupid sometimes. It was true though, Hinata had trouble with girls. Even NPC's, which is a low that is... Well, pretty damn low.

"When I'm in Detroit, I run red lights  
>The cops don't mind it's a'ight<br>They say, "You can do whatever, you white."  
>Baby, I can do whatever I'm white, yeah.<br>I got me some clothes, I dress real whack  
>Bright white pants and a fanny pack<br>I can dress however I like  
>Baby, I can do whatever I'm white, yeah.<p>

Anything I want I can buy a couple stocks and  
>I sit outside and I drink some red wine yeah<br>And the cops drive by  
>And they shout, "Hell yeah"<br>'Cause you know that the cops don't care, yeah. "

Iwasawa stopped. Hopefully that would be enough to let Hinata talk. She turned to the Blue haired boy and was met with his lips to hers. She was taken aback. Iwasawa knew it was on purpose, she could see that Hinata's eyes were closed. She couldn't understand why her out of all the girls. Although, She was Hinata's only friend who's a girl. Iwasawa barely had any intrest in guys here. Most of them were stupid, or too cocky. She was friends with the few nice guys here. Iwasawa realized that she was still kissing Hinata. She slowly closed her eyes, and gave in to Hinata's kiss. He ran his hands through Iwasawa's short pink hair. Iwasawa put the guitar below her on the ground,in the case, careful not to break the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Hinata's neck. She threw him on the ground behind them, not breaking the everlasting kiss. She landed on top of him. They finally broke

"Hinata..." Iwasawa said, out of breath.

Hinata was panting.

"Iwasawa... I..." he quickly pulled up his upper body and pulled down Iwasawa's head a bit. Both their eyes were half closed, looking at each in lust.

"Love you..." he said.

"I... Love you too..." she said. 

**Author's Note: I had never thought of Hinata/Iwasawa, so why not? The song's she sang were Carolyn by Black veil Brides and I Can Do Whatever I'm White by Rucka Rucka Ali **


End file.
